Pokémon: The Darkness Encroaches Arc 1 Kanto
by TeslaThePikachu
Summary: "Things are getting complicated, so I'll assume it'll only be more so by the end of it." I had said, and boy was I right! An odd adventure sprouting from an odd beginning, could it be that bad? Rated M for possible violence in future chapters.


Well, I guess I'll have another story in mind while I'm messing with the New Life one. But, don't worry, it is still being worked on this will just be a story to work on when I'm not working on the other.

Prologue/Chapter 1

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

-Telepathy-

* * *

I guess I should start out with myself, shouldn't I? I'm 15 and about 6' tall. Not really skinny but not fat either, like not bone thin or extremely large. I have brown, almost black hair. My eyes are on the really dark side of brown with pure black flecks speckled in them. I also have a fair looking face I guess. I usually wear a jacket, gray and not too interesting, and just whatever I find in the closet or dresser. Anyway enough about my appearance, this is supposed to be about my journey in the Pokémon world.

It was about 5 in the morning, I woke up, as usual, to get ready for school a little early. Thanks to marching band I was quite used to this kind of schedule. I got up and did the normal shower and whatever, but something seemed off. I looked at the absol charm I got from the Pokémon Center website. It was a normal looking absol with the scythe like horn and tail. It was connected to the chain I had gotten from Walmart which I've been trying to replace for a while. I put the absol down and just pushed the feeling off. I have felt similar sensations to this but they were usually me being paranoid. I went back to bed afterwards like I always do.

Then I woke up at 6 and got up and gathered up the rest of my stuff for school. (After putting on the absol that is, connected to the cheap chain) I ate breakfast and went to the car with my mom, dad, and my brothers. It is a bright red Grand Prix with a bumper sticker calling it Scarlet. We got in and she drove us to school. When we got there she let me out at the high school and I went in. This school is where I've learned a decent bit about things and have made many friends. I went over to my group of friends seeing how as I got there at about 7:36 we weren't allowed to go to classes or to our lockers yet. We talked and laughed about things that slightly nerdy people laugh and talk about. At 7:45 I and my best friend Mason went over to the band room seeing how as today was a blue day. 'Man do I love block schedule.' I thought. We went in and I saw our band director Mr. Mittens getting some music set up on the piano for the various sections to pick up. We call him Mr. Mittens because it is relatively close to his actual last name, which I'm not going to say here like with all the people from our world I mention. I went over to him and we talked about things like what music we are going to play today, or some things about video games like Pokémon Red and Blue being released on the eShop soon.

After that, Mason and I went over to the drumline area, because I'm in drumline, and started to talk after I had set my backpack down.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if the pokémon world were real?" I asked Mason.

"I'd say so. If it were real I would be in an ocean of enjoyment." He replied. I thought for a moment on something and then spoke my mind to him.

"Hey, you know it is entirely possible that it is real, actually. Because if you think about it, the universe is extremely large, but who's to say that there could be a universe out there with a few minor changes to what is ours. The possibilities are endless, and that is why I love science." I told him. He gave me a funny look and started to talk.

"You know, you've told me this already. That theory has come out of your mouth more often than not. But you are probably right in saying that the possibilities are endless." He said with a look of slight annoyance at my repetition of that theory.

"Well anyway, it is almost time for class to start so I'd better be off to finish assembling my saxophone," said Mason.

"Ok," I replied. I sat there waiting for a few minutes as I thought about possibilities for interdimensional travel to the Pokémon world. Some have considered me smart that haven't met me, but those that have known me know that I could come up with several theories while reading a book that has nothing to do with these theories. Although most of those theories get scrapped within seconds of creation.

After that, the bell rang. While we were getting set up I heard a voice.

-You are our only hope. - It sounded feminine. I asked Michael if he heard anything.

"No, nothing but the others tuning." I was about to ask him what he meant when I blacked out.

I awoke to find myself in some kind of void, at least, I thought I was awake.

-You're here! But how? - Said someone behind me. I whipped around to see the source of the voice. But the source appeared to not be there.

"Where are you?!" I demanded, furious at being somewhere I did not want to be.

-You are in my micro dimension, something I learned how to create a few years ago.- It explained to me.

"Fine then, better question, _what_ are you?" I asked, with more than a little contempt in my voice.

-I am a gardevoir. - Said the voice. -I am the gardevoir of Brenden, the current champion of the Hoenn Pokémon League. My master has sent me to bring one who I believe to be able to help protect our world from the evils that hide under the surface. So I searched and had come across you, one who has had a want to come to this world for years.- Said Gardevoir.

"How can I help? I'm hardly able to help myself. Let alone others." I told her, taken aback at this.

-You can help because I said you can. I can read minds, I peered into your memories and was quite amazed that you still can bear that much pain. But, your heart appeared to be pure which is another factor in which I was hoping you had. I also believe that the way that you think that you would make an amazing pokémon trainer. - Said the Gardevoir. -I will be starting you out in the Kanto region, so you can get used to being an actual pokémon trainer. Also, would you like me to tell bring anyone here so you can tell them what's going on? -

"Hell yeah, I do! Bring Mason here, you should know who that is if you were looking through my memories." I replied.

Then about thirty seconds later Mason just appeared, like out of thin air.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked with an evil grin.

"Pretty good, except for the fact that you brought me to a void." Said Mason in a tone that said that his anger was building.

"Yeah, well, I needed to tell someone where I'm going, might as well be you," I told him.

"Why me? What do you mean you are going somewhere?" He asked.

"Gardevoir can you please tell him what is going on?" I asked the Gardevoir.

-Yes, I shall if I must. - She said. -I am taking Zack here to the Pokémon world, so he can help our world get out of danger.- Explained the Gardevoir.

"Question," Said Mason. "Why is he the one you have chosen?" The tone of his voice showed that he thought this was a joke.

-He fit a certain… Criteria, one that you are actually close to filling. - Said Gardevoir.

"Oh, well ok. That's weird." Replied Mason.

"I believe it is time to send him back and for me to go the pokémon world," I said with my hands in my pockets with my thumbs out.

"Yes, I do believe it is Zack," said Mason.

When she had Mason leave her pocket dimension he didn't just disappear he faded away. _Hmm, that's interesting._ When we faded out we didn't end up back in the band room. In fact, we landed far from it. We were in a forest, and it seemed odd. What was odd was the trees were like no other I'd seen. Some had odd looking berries on them and others just didn't look like the trees I was used to seeing. After a few seconds, I recognized them, they were oran berries. 'So we are in the pokémon world.' I thought. As we walked through the forest I kept goggling at the different types of trees, I was actually amazed that we didn't see any other pokémon.

We ended up walking for a few minutes until something interesting happened. A pokémon had jumped out of the brush in the forest, it was a pidgey.

"Pidgey?" Said the little Pokémon. As we walked past the pidgey I started to think about how to understand the Pokémon language.

"Hey, do you know if there is a way to understand pokémon for humans? Without becoming one yourself, that is." I asked.

-No, not unless Silph Co. made a translator. - She replied. I started to think about that and then it hit me.

"Wait, what did you mean earlier when you said I shouldn't be in your pocket dimension?" I asked.

–Well, I was trying to send you a message, not bring you to my pocket dimension; but you ended up there anyway. - She explained while we walked farther through the forest.

"Ok then, how did I end up there though?"

–You, rather than hearing a message, ended up pulled into the pocket dimension through your own ability. –

"Wait, do you mean I have psychic abilities?" I asked.

-Yes, that's what I am insinuating you have. – She said.

"How could I have psychic abilities?" I asked incredulously.

-Some humans gain psychic abilities randomly, some are born with them, and some go through certain means to get them. - She said in a lecturing tone. -You would be one born with them. -

"Ok, I guess I'll accept what you are saying," I said.

'Wait a second!' I thought suddenly. I started to quickly and fearfully search through my pockets. Finally finding my phone and 3DS, I pulled my solar charged phone out. (Hard to come by, let me assure you.) I looked through the apps on the phone to make sure that everything was there. After confirming this, I proceeded to put the phone back in my pocket and pulled out my 3DS, checking what game was in it. It happened to be Pokémon X, which I had beaten in 20 hours. _Thank God I still have this stuff._ I thought.

I started to think about something and thought I should ask the gardevoir.

"Hey, do you think you could ask Brandon if he could send me one of those translators?" I asked.

-Perhaps, those aren't exactly cheap.- She told me.

"That's fine, but if he can get me one I'll pay him back later," I told her.

As we continued our walk towards wherever, I kept asking questions about the world and what was going on.

"So who is it that's causing all of this trouble?" I asked.

-We aren't quite sure on that yet, but we don't think it is one of the known teams.- She replied.

"Oh, well that may be problematic…" I said worriedly.

About an hour later we reached our destination which happened to be Pallet Town. Once we were in the town she led me to one of the many houses in there.

-This is where Red's mother lives.- She explained. -She said she would be glad to help you on your quest and to bring you here as soon as we reached town.- After she said that she went to the door and knocked.

Barely a second later Red's mother came to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" She asked. "Oh, it's you two! Come in! Come in!" She led us into her house and had us sit in the living room. There had been a short table and some cushions on the floor around it. We sat down on those and started to talk about what we would be doing.

"So, you're new to this place right?" Red's mother asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," I said not completely sure how much I should say. She must have noticed my apprehension because she suddenly said,

"I know you're not from our world, so don't worry so much." I nodded, relaxing.

I looked around the room trying to find something, a clock, an old habit of mine showing. I realized it was later than I had previously thought, the clock read 20:23, I also remembered that 24-hour clocks are more common outside of America. I also realized that since this place was based on the Kanto Region in Japan, meaning that it likely has heavy Japanese culture even if it's not called Japanese.

"It's getting pretty late," Red's mother said, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess it's time to turn in," I replied monotonously, I usually don't have any emotion in my voice after thinking while also blocking out my surroundings. Weird facts are cool… right? Anyway, Red's mother made a gesture for me to follow her, so I did. She led me upstairs and down a hall. We turned into a room on the right.

"Well, here you go! This is our guest room where you are welcome anytime." She said brightly.

"Thank you," I replied, glad that she is so kind as to let me stay here.

-I shall be heading back to my master, you should go see the Professor tomorrow in the morning.- 'Ok.' I thought out loud... in my head. I looked at the bed for a moment before flopping onto it in a boneless fashion. 'Guess I'd better get some sleep.' I thought, far more tired than I had thought. I fell asleep rather quickly, at least compared to normal.

I woke up early in the morning, about three o' clock. I had thought I had gotten over that, but apparently not. Unlike other times, though, I stayed up instead of falling asleep instantly. _Something isn't right._ I thought. I got up and went down stairs, only to run into the wall…

"I hate walking through dark houses," I grumbled rubbing my nose. I looked around seeing little more than a pace away from me. I decided to go upstairs and wait until morning. So I spent a couple hours playing on my 3DS until its battery was in the red, then I sat there staring at the dark wall until I thought I should exercise seeing how as I might need to in this world. So I did that until it was around six and Red's mother came up to check on me.

"When you're done you can take a shower down the hall and there are clothes in that closet." She said pointing at the closet when she mentioned it.

"Ok, thanks," I said panting slightly from the strain of exercising. I looked through the closet finding some black clothes about my size and went to take a shower… After that, I went downstairs clean and in some nice black travel clothes.

"Well, I guess I'll head over to the professor's lab if you don't mind pointing me in the right direction that is." I essentially asked without asking. Weird, right? Anyway, she ended up giving me a map and pointed out where we are and then where the lab is.

"Ok, thanks," I said as I started to walk out of the house.

"Oh! Wait, I have some things for you." She said, going upstairs for a moment. She came back down holding a backpack that looked pretty full. "Here, I hope this helps you on your journey." She said with a slightly worried expression.

"I bet it will, I should probably go now. See you later!" I said leaving.

I enjoyed the sights while walking through Pallet Town on the way to the professor's lab. Mostly how nice the spring looks here. It wasn't that long until I made it to the lab, and I looked through the window to see if there was anyone home. The lights were on so I went on in.

"Hello?" I asked as I walked in.

"Ah, hello there!" I heard from the back of the lab. "I'm just doing some research, come on in." I walked toward the voice and saw a man that looked to be in his late 50s, but very energetic as he bustled around the lab quite quickly. He had white hair and he was wearing a white lab coat, brown pants and what I can only call loafers. I stood there waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing so I could talk to him.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

"I'm here because Red's mom told me I should come here," I said. He looked at me then. "Oh is that so? Then do you mind if I ask what your name is?" He asked.

"Not at all," I said. "My name's Zackery, but you can call me Zack." He looked surprised. "So you are the one I've been told about. I have some things I must give you, then." He said, going to a table in the back of the room.

"I guess I should start off with my name then," he said. "I'm Samuel Oak, but most people around here call me the Pokémon Professor. Here we are," he said, bringing some things over to the table that is next to me, which I hadn't noticed. After he set the items down, I looked over them. One I managed to identify as a Poké Ball, the others I had no clue as to what they were, even with my knowledge of Pokémon.

"What's this other stuff?" I asked. He pointed to each item while informing me.

"This is a new PokéDex, that is a poké ball belt, and that is a Pokétch," He said.

"These are all mine?"

"Yes."

"What Pokémon is in that Poké Ball then?" I asked in wonder at these generous gifts.

"It is a vulpix. Rather rare this side of Kanto but not too difficult to get." He said.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this will help me," I said sincerely.

"It can't hurt seeing how as you are going to be a Trainer." He said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"See you later!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the stuff and ran out the door, more than eager to start my journey, not expecting what would happen next.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
